See Ghosts
by Jishu26
Summary: His third eye is beginning to open. His school used to be the battlefield during the war. How could he continue go to school now that he could see ghosts roaming around?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Here's my second Ultra Maniac fic.

Chapter I

It all started when I was six-years-old. My dad was helping me with my assignments when the phone rang. Everything was a rush after that. The next thing I knew I was in the hospital. My dad was talking to a doctor. A nurse came to me.

"Let's go the hospital garden." The nurse told me with a kind smile.

I looked up my dad to see if he approved. My dad nodded at me with a forced smile and sad eyes. Then he and the doctor left. I watched them walk away for a few seconds, wondering why my dad's face looked like that until the nurse held my hand and guided me to the hospital garden.

At the garden, I was trying to catch butterflies. The nurse sat on a bench far away from me but enough that she could still see me. I got tired of chasing of the butterflies and decided to sit on the grass and catch my breath. I lay on the grass and closed my eyes, trying to regain my energy when I felt a cloth wipe the sweat off my forehead. I opened my eyes to see my mom's smiling face. I heard my dad call my name. I turned my head to the side and saw my dad walking towards me. I looked back to where mom was but she was not there anymore.

RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

The sound of the alarm clock woke me up. I reached my arm and turned off the alarm clock. I dragged myself to the bathroom and was my face. After doing my morning ritual in the bathroom. I looked at the calendar and realized that it's Saturday.

# _Damn! I woke up early just to realize that there's no school. UGH! Ow_….# I slammed my fist to the wall so hard that it hurts. # _Stupid me_….#

I went to make breakfast in the kitchen. There's no point of going back to sleep now that I am fully awake. I was cooking scrambled eggs and thought about my dream. # _Why did I dream about my past?_ #

FLASHBACK+

"Where did mom go?" I looked around.

"What do you mean by where you mom went?" Dad asked as he stood beside me.

"She was just here in front of me a while ago." I replied and watched the surprise and shock on my dad's face.

"But that can't be." The dad's face turned into a frown.

"Why?" I was confuse.

Dad took a deep breath and kneeled before me. "Son, your mother is dead." He said as he placed his hands on my shoulders.

"You're lying." I refused to believe him. "She was here a while ago. I saw her!"

END OF FLASBACK+

I sighed. # _Now I remember. Today is her death anniversary. Maybe that's why I dreamed about that day._ # Then I smelled something burning. I looked down to see the eggs burn. I cursed and turned off the gas.

"Have a presence of mind the next time you cook, son." Dad said as he entered the kitchen.

"Sorry, dad." I threw the burnt eggs to the trash bin. "Do you remember that mom's death anniversary is today?"

"Of course, I do." Dad smiled sadly. "I never forget it, not like you. I'm surprise that you remembered."

I rolled my eyes. My dad and I ate breakfast in comfortable silence. The truth is I don't want to remember because every mom's death anniversary, there's always something strange, weird, creepy or freaky that happens.

When I was seven-years-old. I remembered that it was mom's death anniversary when weird and strange things happened in the cemetery. I heard voices crying, asking for help or just simply talking but whenever I look around, everybody was praying. Nobody was crying or asking for help or just simply talking.

When I was eight-years-old. I can hear those voices again but this time, I feel cold. Even though it was summer. My dad and other people didn't feel cold while I was shaking a bit because of cold. I didn't have any fever and that's why I found it strange.

The same thing happened when I was nine. When I turned ten, I made sure I wear something thick. My father looked at me strangely when he saw me wearing a thick jacket in the middle of summer but didn't complain or say anything about it since I looked comfortable with it. And I continued doing this when I was eleven and twelve-years-old during mom's death anniversary. But last year was different.

FLASHBACK+

I was thirteen. We went to the cemetery but we weren't even inside the cemetery yet when I saw many injured people. No, they are not just injured people. They were beyond injured. I saw a head less person, a person with lots of holes in the body, a large deep scar around the neck and others. Some are so bloody yet they all walk around like normal people. The problem is they are not normal people because if they are, they would not be able to walk around like that. They might be as well as dead. Then the word dead kept on repeating in my mind.

# _These bloody people ARE dead._ # I thought as I froze on my spot. I couldn't bring myself to walk to the cemetery. My dad kept on asking me if there's something wrong but I couldn't answer him. I was in fear. I saw some of the dead crying and others are simply talking. That's when I realize that the strange voices I heard years ago was them. I was in so much fear that I blacked out.

END OF FLASHBACK+

"Dad, I love mom but can I not go to the cemetery? I'll just stay here and pray for her instead." I broke the silence. I decided that I won't go to the cemetery because something worse might happen if I go there this year.

"Son, I know that you're embarrassed that you fainted last year but that's not enough reason why you shouldn't go to the cemetery. I'm sure the people wouldn't recognize you." Dad chuckled a bit.

I blushed in embarrassment. "I didn't faint. Fainting are for girls. I black-out."

"Whatever you say, son" Dad was laughing out loud now.

I went back to eating breakfast, thinking of other ways so I could not go to the cemetery. I was deep in thought when I felt the temperature rise. I felt goose bumps. I froze again. The spoon was half way towards my mouth. I can hear my dad again asking if I was alright but I couldn't answer him because of fear. This kind of temperature is the same one whenever I go to the cemetery.

# _Oh, please don't let me see a dead person when I turn my head._ # I slowly turned my head. Then….

TBC…

AN: So whadya think? Please review and let me know what you think of it. Thanks. The guy telling this story will be revealed in the next chapter. You can also suggest on who the guy would be by reviewing. I hope you'll also check out my other Ultra Maniac fic titled Cursed Diary. It's been a long time since I updated it but I hope you'll still check it out. ;; I'm still looking for inspiration to continue the other fic. Thanks for reading this fic.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kaji, Kaji..."

I heard my dad's voice calling my name as I woke up. "What happened?" I asked as I slowly sat up. Everything seems blurry at the moment but I'm sure that I'm in my room because of the familiar warmth of my bed.

"You fainted." Dad's voice was full of concern. "You should take more rest." I felt dad's hands pushing me back gently to the bed. "If you feel better at the afternoon, we will go to the cemetery together. If not, I'll go alone." I can hear dad's footsteps as he left by my side and went towards the door.

I closed my eyes again. There's no use opening them for now since everything seems blurry. As I closed my eyes I remembered what I saw. I didn't see any dead body to my relief but I saw a vision. It was my cousin, Nina and she's...

"Dad!" I called my dad and immediately sat up, which caused dizziness and more blurry vision for me.

"What's wrong?" I felt dad at my side again. That was fast but then again, I'm sure he wasn't able to go out of my room yet before I called him.

"Nina's dead." I closed my eyes again because no matter what, everything is still blurry. I was swaying a bit because of dizziness.

"Son." Dad's hand held my shoulders to keep me from swaying. "It's not a funny joke."

"But I'm not--"

"You really need more rest."

Then the phone rang. Both of us went still.

"Like I said, you need more rest. I'll go answer the phone. I'll be back." Dad said and left my room, not bothering to close the door because he was in a hurry on his way to the phone downstairs.

I laid back on my bed and waited for my father to be back but I fell asleep before my father came back. When I woke up, my vision is clear. I looked at my watch on the table beside my bed. It's time for lunch. I went downstairs, to the kitchen and found a note on the refrigerator that say:

I'm going to the hospital. I'll be back as soon as I can. Dad.

I remembered my vision again. "Hospital? I hope that vision wasn't true." I said to myself.

"Unfortunately, it is true."

I heard a very familiar feminine voice. Then I could feel the temperature rise again. I turned around and...

"BOOOOOOOOOO!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. No, not scream. Screaming are for girls. I yelled. Yeah, that's more like it. I hugged the refrigerator.

Then there was laughter coming from...Nina?

"You idiot! You could have given me a hear attack!"

Her laughter turned in to ggigles and replied. "Haha...you should have seen yourself." Then she laughed outloud again. "You were really pale and screaming like a girl. AAAHHHH!" Nina mimicked me.

"Shut up." I was blushing in embarrassment.

She just laughed louder. "Do you really love that refrigerator that much?" She was giggling.

I found myself still hugging the refrigerator. I immediately released the refriegerator. Nina's laughter and giggles were annoying the hell out of me.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked in a tone that clearly said that I was annoyed.

She immediately stopped laughing and giggling and turned very serious. "Like I said earlier, your vision was true."

Then I felt the cold temperature again. "And how would you know what my vision was all about?"

"Because I was the one who let you see it. I'm dead for Pete's sake! Take a closer look at me!"

And I took my time to look at her form. I have to admit that I didn't notice back then because I admit I was frightened. Now that I'm taking my time to lood at her, she seem...transparent. She was wearing a hospital gown and she's paler than usual as well. Then when I looked down, I saw that her feet wasn't even touching the floor.

"Does this mean..." I concluded. "that you're a ghost?"

Nina just nodded. I could feel my eyes widened. I wanted to faint but it was girlish to do so. Besides, fainting is weakness and I cannot let Nina see that. It was already enough for her to see me scream and hug the refrigerator.

"Is that the only reaction I get? I was hoping that you would faint or something..." Nina smirked.

"Not a chance." I grinned.

"Okay. What about if I let you see the way I looked when I died?" Nina didn't give me a chance to answer before I found myself looking at the bloody form of Nina. Now, I found myself fainting...I mean blacking-out. But before I could completely loose consciousness, I heard laughter from Nina.

TBC...

AN: This chapter is shorter than the first one and I'm sorry for that but I promise to make the next chapter longer. Please review and tell me your thoughts about this chapter/ fic. and I hope you'll check out my other fics. Thanks for those who reviewed my story. As for my Cursed Diary, it reached 102 reviews! faints then stands up again thanks you very much to those you reviewed it. I shall continue it. I already made 1/4 of the 15th chapter. ;; And for those who ahven't read Cursed Diary, you better start reading now!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ayu's POV**

I was riding on my bike to the grocery story when I felt something strange but it was immediately gone.

"Did you feel that?" Yuta, my best ghost friend, asked while floating beside me. In case you're wondering, let me just tell you that I have the power to see ghosts.

"Yeah but it was only for a moment." I replied, eyes on the road.

"That's because you were driving fast with your bike." Yuta suddenly stood before me and I automatically stopped my bike.

# _Why am I even bothering to stop my bike at the first place when I could just easily go through her?_ # I thought and asked myself. # _It's probably reflexes._ # I answered myself. # _Damn reflexes!_ # I cursed myself. I should stop these monologues I'm having with myself.

"So?" I raised one of my eyebrows

"Let's go check it out." Yuta said with enthusiasm, bouncing up and down like a little kid even though he's a teenage ghost.

"No." I glared. "Don't think I forgot what happened the last time we checked out when we felt something strange."

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about." Yuta had an innocent look on his face.

"Stop acting. I already know that you're a great actor." I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

"But I really don't know." Yuta blinked his eyes to add more effect to the innocent look.

"Okay, fine. Let me remind you that we ended up facing with ghosts that were trying to kill us and a real human murderer that was also trying to kill me and I ended up in the hospital and almost died and I was placed in the mental hospital because of my trauma and..."

"Okay, okay. I remember now. Geez..." Yuta interrupted me from my story telling and stopped bouncing. "How about this? I'll go check it out alone and if it's safe, I'll tell you to come with me." He suggested.

"Um, okay." I sounded hesitant. Who knows maybe another bunch of killer ghosts or a human murderer might show up again? I really don't want to experience that again. I watched Yuta as he floated back to where we passed by. I saw him enter in one of the houses. Luckily, I live in a peaceful village. Most of the people who lives here are always at work. Nobody is at my sight right now. That's good to know because if they see me talking to Yuta, which they would prefer as air, they'll think I'm crazy. Not to mention, I've been in the mental hospital and everybody knows about that. # _On second thought, maybe I should just talk to Yuta more in public areas since they all know that I've been in the mental hospital._ # I sighed. # _If only everybody can see ghosts...# _My thoughts trailed off as I saw Yuta floating towards me.

"Everything is safe and clear." He raised a V-sign with his fingers with a large smile on his face and a wink. "Come one, let's go." He grabbed the bike off my grasp and rode on it.

I began to wonder again why ghosts can touch things but couldn't touch humans. I jogged and followed him 'til he parked the bike in front of one of the houses. I looked at the house in front of us. # _It looks familiar._ # I thought as I took time to remember how I must have seen it before.

"Here we are." And as if reading my thoughts, Yuta asked. "Looks familiar?"

I nodded and as if on cue, I remembered. I was in this house once because of school project. The owner of this house is one of my classmates and the most popular boy in school, Kaji. I really don't like Kaji. He's always making fun of me but then again, most students in school do that to me because I'm a weird and nerdy. Unlike other popular students, Kaji is doing excellent in his studies. I never thought there would be someone that can be a MVP player at basketball and a straight honor student at the same time like Kaji. I only know that intelligent people like me are clumsy at playing sports and athletes are brainless until Kaji came in 6th grade. He also does many things that would end me up in trouble or detention. A frowned formed on my face as I remember this house and the owner.

I'm sure Yuta noticed my frowned as he said. "Ayu, I know you really don't like Kaji but right now, he needs help." His voice was full of understanding.

"After all the troubles and problems he caused me? No way! Whatever his situation right now, he deserves it." I began to walk away from the house, completely forgetting that my bike was there.

"But Ayu..." Yuta whined but it did not stop me from walking. "Don't be so heartless." He floated beside me.

"If there's anyone heartless here, that would be you being a ghost and all."

"Haha. Very funny I forgot to laugh. You know that's not what I mean."

I didn't reply. I continued walking as he continued to whine, pout and follow me. I was ignoring him until he asked. "How did you feel the first time you saw a bloody injured ghost?"

I immediately stopped walking and he bumped or rather went through me. I could feel the cold temperature when he went through me. He turned and cocked his head a bit, waiting for me to answer. I felt one of my eyebrows raising. "Why do you ask?"

"Because when I went in his house, I saw a bloody injured ghost. Kaji was unconscious on the floor. I think he fainted. So I think it's his first time to see a bloody ghost." Yuta giggled.

I chuckled as I thought. # _Kaji fainted. I would have love to see him fainting. Too bad he's just unconscious now._ # After chuckling, another thought came into my head. # _I know how it feels seeing a ghost for the first time and especially a blood injured scray looking ghost. Even thought I really don't like him, I'll help just out of pity. _# I decided and turned to walk towards his house again.

"So you're going to help him?" Yuta asked as he floated by my side again.

"Just this once." I replied. "And if ever anything happens to him again, I will NOT help." I emphasized.

"Okay." Yuta seem satisfied with my answer and floated ahead. He opened the door and we entered the house.

"GOOD MORNING!"

I jumped a little because of the sudden greeting. My heart was beating so fast out of shock. I bet the expression on my face looked funny because I can hear Yuta's loud laughter. "IDIOT! That's not how to greet your visitors!" I didn't care who I was talking to. I just said it out of reflex again. I didn't even have time to think before those words came out my mouth.

"I'm sorry." The girl before me was teary-eyed.

I felt guilty. "I'm sorry too. It's rude to enter someone's house without permission and to call someone who lives, or at least related to the person who lives here, an idiot." I smiled apologetically.

"Apology accepted!" The girl's face immdiately brightened.

I took my time to observe the girl. Like Yuta, she looks a bit transparent. She's floating on the air too meaning she's a ghost. "But I thought there's a scary looking ghost here, not a cute one."

The ghost girl giggled. "You're flattering me."

"She looked scary when I first entered here and believe me, a person who isn't used to seeing ghosts would definitely faint just like her cousin." Then Yuta and the girl burst into laughter.

"So you're Kaji's cousin?" I asked.

"Yup. The name's Nina. Come on, let's go to the kitchen. Kaji's there. He's just unconscious though." So the three of us went to the kitchen and saw Kaji lying unconsciously on the floor in front of the refrigerator.

**Kaji's POV**

I woke up for the third time this day. At first, everything was blurry but as minutes pass by, things were getting clearer and the first thing I saw was..."Ayu?"

"Yeah?" She was sitting at the side of my bed. My bed? The last thing I remembered was blacking-out in the kitchen. I guess that means...

"Did you carry me here?" I asked, blushing from embarrassment.

"She did! She lifted you from the floor in one swift motion and carried you all the way here. She didn't even have a hard time carrying you. She' so strong!" Nina said, bouncing on the end of my bed. I heard a snort. I felt the temperature rise again as I turned at the other side of my bed. I saw another male ghost floating. I tightened the grip on my blankets.

Ayu seems to sensed my fear. "That's Yuta. There's no need to fear him. Unlike Nina, he wouldn't be able to scare you by transforming into a bloody ghost because Yuta died in a...uh...let's just say there was no blood involved."

I began to relax again after hearing what Ayu said. At the end of the bed, Nina began to bounce again. "By the way, Ayu also cooked for you since you fainted and weren't able to eat lunch. It's in the kitchen though so I'll go get it." Nina hopped out of my bed and went through the door.

"I'll make sure that the food will be heated in the microwave before she comes here bringing cold food." Yuta went through the door as well.

Ayu and I were alone in the room full of silence. I broke the silence first. "So you can see ghosts?"

"Yeah. It runs in my family. You?"

"This is just the second time. The first time was when I was going to the cemetery last year. I wasn't even able to enter the cemetery yet when I saw a lot of bloody people and realized that they're dead. I blacked-out."

"I guess you're third eye isn't completely open yet since you're not yet able to see the other ghosts around like the one lying beside you right now." Ayu smirked. I immediately jumped out of bed, which made Ayu laugh. "I was just kidding."

"Idiot." I punched her, playfully at her shoulder. She didn't bother to dodge it since she knows that it won't hurt. She just continued to laugh.

TBC...

AN: I know there's this theory that you can't carry the person that is much more heavier than you but let's not mind that in this fic. lol I hope you review. I'm so sorry that until now I haven't updated my Cursed Diary. My exams would be this week so I guess it's gonna take a while to update Cursed Diary. For some reason, I seem to have lost my habit in writing. TTTT I'll try to gain in back and even force myself to write if I have to. I hope you readers understand.


	4. Chapter 4

It was around midnight when Ayu's cellphone disturbed her sleep. "Damn it...if it's not important, I'm gonna ask Yuta to haunt this person." She grumbled as she picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Okay, that really got Ayu awake now. "What? How? And who's this?"

"Nina is have a party with her ghost friends at my house!!! They're all trying to scare me and I can't get out of the house either. They trapped me inside. Please come over and help me. I swear I will never bully you at school again." Kaji sounded desperate.

The last sentence has a nice ring to Ayu's ears. "Never?"

"Never!!! So please come over...WAAAAAAAAH!!! Get out of my room!!!" Then Kaji's phone went dead.

"Who was that?" Yuta asked in his sleepy voice.

"Kaji being haunted by Nina's new ghost friends. Let's go over to his place." Ayu said as she started to strip from her pajamas and change to her casual clothes.

"The horror!!!" Yuta covered his eyes. "Geez! Don't you have any decentness to change in the bathroom where I can't see you?"

"Well, you're a ghost so I don't really care." Ayu finished changing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

At Kaji's house...

Kaji was hiding under the bed. He was so relief when he saw Ayu enter in his room. "Ayu!!!" He bumped his head as he tried to get out from under his bed. "Ow..." But his pain was forgotten the moment he saw a headless ghost behind Ayu. "AAAAHHH!!!" He went to hide under the bed again.

Ayu giggled at Kaji's reaction. She sat on the floor beside the bed. "Hey, you better come out and get used to the sight. You're going to see more ghosts in the future. You can't just always hide under your bed whenever you see one."

"But they look scary!!!" Kaji said childishly and pouted.

"They like to scare people who get easily scared so why don't you act tough and macho? Come on..." Ayu offered a hand which Kaji hesitantly held as he went out from the safety underneath his bed. "For someone who's popular at school, you don't look cool at all right now."

"Shut up." Kaji was staring at some bloody-looking ghost. He did not like the sight but he's trying to get his eyes used to it. "I just hope I won't see ghosts while I'm eating because I definitely lose my appetite. Ugh..gross..can't you do something about the intestine dangling from you body?!?!" He asked.

"Perhaps we should take a trip to the cemetery every now and then so that you'll get used to it." Ayu suggested.

"No way!!!" Kaji looked...horrified.

"That's a great idea!!!" Yuta and Nina said at the same time. They looked at each other, blushed and looked away.

"Oh great...I saw some ghostly romance about to unfold." Kaji looked away as well.

"Nina, I think it's time to end the party and let Kaji have some rest already. You could continue the party tomorrow night at the cemetery. Kaji and I will be there too." Ayu said with a smile.

"That's great! I'll tell my friends." Nina went through the wall and left.

"Hey!!! I did not agree to go to that party. I'm not going!!!" Kaji declared.

"You don't have to agree. The ghosts will just forced you." Ayu giggled as she saw how Kaji went pale. "You really have to get used to it. Now, why don't you get some sleep because you'll definitely be lacking sleep topmorrow night. It's a good thing that it's summer vacation or your fans would be upset that you're having eyebags. Come on, Yuta. Let's go home." Yuta was the first to leave the room by going through it. Ayu still had to open the door.

"Um...Ayu..." Kaji had a shy tone. "Uh...thanks...I'm not really used to any of this so I really appreciate you helping me out."

"You're welcome." Ayu smiled and left.

# _For a nerd, she definitely have a smile of a model. _# Kaji thought

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So what happened to 'I'm not helping him out next time' ?" Yuta mimicked Ayu's voice.

"I have a family to help me out when I started seeing ghosts but he doesn't. I know that it must be really hard to be just all by yourself so I'm gonna help him out until he get used to it. Besides he said that he won't bully me anymore if I help him out." Ayu said and tried to think positively. "Of course, there's the possibility when he get used to seeing ghosts, he definitely won't need my help anymore and might went back to bullying me but...I'll just think about that if it happens to be that way."

"You're a good person, Ayu. I wish you'll find real human friends. I might rest in peace soon." Yuta said but Ayu didn't hear that because she was already way further ahead of him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: How is it? The fic has been revived!!!

PAMS - wow..I never expect to have a review after like what...two years?!?! Thank you!!!

To the rest of the reviewers and readers...I'm sorry you have to wait so long for the continuation. You see...I didn't feel like writing...until last year...but what I wrote...it's yaoi XD (boy to boy) and yes, I'm into yaoi. So..uh..if you're into yaoi too...you can read my yaoi stories at or 


End file.
